A Kunai or A Stick? Choices, Choices
by Zereni
Summary: Sakura Haruno sometimes wished she could get away from it all— but that didn't mean she wanted to go to a whole other dimension! Read as Sakura discovers Magic she never believed was real. HP/Naruto FanFic. 3 {Open for Ideas!}


"Watch where you're throwing that thing, you bastard!"

"Dobe, get your ass out of my face!"

"Why you... Get your face outta my ass, Teme!"

"I would if you stopped backing up on me."

"I'm not gay, believe it!"

"_Sure_."

Sakura's eyes were closed, hand raised in an aggressive fist. She trembled in irritation, and waited.

"H-hey! I'm not gay, Teme. Don't touch me there. You're as much as a Perv as Kakashi-sensei! Believe it!"

"Dobe, I'm not doing it on purpose. Now shut up and keep trying to get out."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"Tch."

"...Why you little-"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura screamed, knocking them both on the head with a strong fist. Both boys swore and attempted to clutch their head, but were quickly restrained by the tangled mess of a rope about them. They began to complain at the pink-headed kunoichi, but quickly receded back into silence as they saw her eyes flash red.

"You're giving me a headache, idiots. Now shut the hell up and work on the rope. Kakashi-sensei didn't do this for nothing, and I'm sure if it weren't for me here, you would've failed if this was a test."

Both boys gulped and nodded, not wanting to upset their ninja friend any further. They glared at each other as they began to untangle said ropes, but both averted their eyes as Sakura clear her throat.

Finally, both were free, and scrambled to cease contact with the other. It was evening now, and the sky began to fade into a light pink.

"Ano," Naruto said, "Mom wants me home by now, so see ya guys!"

"Bye, Naruto-Kun!" Sakura shouted, waving a friendly hand to her teammate, "I have to go as well. I promised Ino I would help her in the shop early in the morning, so I need some sleep. Bye, Sasuke-Kun!"

Sasuke mumbled his byes as Sakura dashed to her house. Her jade eyes were wide with excitement as she ran, loving the feeling of weightlessness as she drove to go faster. Her hair flapped in the wind wildly, and for a flitting moment she wondered if she could get her hair like her Sensei's if she ran upside down. Quickly, she came to a sharp stop in front of her house, though she slid slightly.

Sakura took off her basic ninja sandals as she opened the door, hollering, "Mom! Dad! I'm home."

She received no answer, and shrugged, sighing sadly. She peeked into the kitchen, almost half-hoping if her mother was there, but she saw no one. The little kunoichi grabbed a shiny red apple and went to her room.

Sakura yawned as she began to get ready for the next day, picking out a nice, light blue dress with white shorts underneath. She continued to organize her things into a small pile upon her desk, and changed into her pajamas.

Sakura couldn't help the second yawn that escaped her, and climbed into her bed.

As soon as she closed her eyes, she was out.

"Ah, Headmaster. I found this girl laying Just outside of the Castle's doors. There seems to be nothing wrong, she's just sleeping. I don't know where she came from. Look at her odd clothing."

"Yes, Poppy, we will question her as she awakens."

"If you wish, Albus, I could fetch veritaserum..."

"That quite alright, my dear boy. I doubt we'll need it."

Sakura yawned as she say up in bed, stretching. Her eyes watered slightly as she did such, and she turned to hop out of bed. As she opened her eyes, she was met with the strangest sight she'd ever seen.

A man with billowing purple robes, a long white beard, and half-moon spectacles was smiling at her.

Sakura screamed and darted away to the other side of the room, hand inching down to her kunai pouch automatically. She was half surprised as she found it there, a lot with her usual ninja outfit, but remained focused on the odd man.

"Be calmed, child, I will not harm you." The white-haired man said warmly, hand outstretched toward her.

Sakura tilted her head, confused, "Eh?! Nanite itta no?! Anata dare?"

The elder man narrowed his eyes as he raised a wooden... Stick? Sakura was shocked as a burst of light came at her, and she jumped, dodging it. As she was attacked, she examined the attacker. She rushed forward, kunai raised, and slashed at him, cutting off a large amount of his beard. A warning, she decided to give him.

"Severus," The man mumbled, much too old to grab her physically.

She felt arms wrap around her, and hit a place on her neck.

All went black.

**Sorry! I know this is kinda really awful, but it was something I wrote a long time ago! As it may be obvious, I'm writing a NarutoHP fanfic. Kinda. I'm really not sure how to do this. Shall I get really deep into it or keep it light and fun? Decisions, decisions. xD Anyway, would appreciate some ideas. Love you! **

**~Zereni**


End file.
